Under the Crest and Star
by Spartan007
Summary: It was a regular day in Karachi, but for one vigilante it would mark the beginnings of one long list of questions the lady over the radio wont answer.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my other fic isn't really going anywhere right now, I kind of lost my own plot so I decided to start on this, I'll follow the anime and add elements from A New Era. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please comment with advice or criticism so I can improve.**

* * *

Ch 1

It was another day in Lyari, criminals and gangsters walked the streets, police turning away or accepting bribes to do so. I couldn't bear it. I sat squat on the edge of the building looking down at the dusty streets. What had happened to Karachi. I had left for a British education only to return to a city of corruption. I joined the police to try to help, people laughed I now see why. I left and now I am feared by them. The Hunter of Karachi, the Lyari Demon they call me. I don't get that, I mean I were a green salwar kameez, denim jeans, boots and a gas mask… oh. Two years of doing this, two years and now it clicks that my appearance may be as scary as me hunting criminals with a fn scar. It doesn't matter now. In a few hours the sun sets and a new hunt begins.

I stood precariously on the edge, now was going to try anything cause now one looked up. My scar hung from my right and my FN Five Seven in a holster like those from detective shows. All my ammo was kept in a small pack attached to the back of my hip.

I let myself drop, did a back flip grabbed a pole, landed with barley a thud and ducked into an ally before any one cared enough to look over. I was getting good at this.

"Target confirmed. Ducked into an alleyway, continuing mission." She set the radio down and smiled, Khan, a young man now gone vigilante, he was raw but workable. She smiled.

Lyari town was a dusty place, the center of African descent Baloch it had become a hotbed of crime and football. Seriously, football is so popular even criminals stop criminaling just to watch FIFA. And so, it was that on this day a few hours before sunset that a space-time anomaly flickered in and deposited a Greek-roman structure, cutting through buildings on either side of the narrow street, in the middle of a densely populated gang filled town, in a city currently being swept through by a paramilitary force fighting criminals and terrorists all armed with assault rifles and machine guns during one of the hottest summers of date.

A low growl cut through the silence, then came the marching of footsteps. And out marched an army of men and monsters.

Khan's first sign of trouble was a scream. Raising his not stolen rifle he bolted out of the alley to see a veiled woman on the ground about to be hacked by a sword.

' _What is this an honor killing, no.'_ No one wore that outfit, there wasn't even a comic convention or whatever so that was no excuse.

Bang. The roman wannabe fell with half a face from a 7.62 NATO.

The woman got up and scrambled away. Looking down the street he saw even more romans looking at him now, the one on the horse gave a command and the soldier formed a shield wall, he looked important so I shot him next.

The gun fired and the horse lost it as the rider fell clutching his chest. The men looked horrified, as if they never saw a gun before. Soon enough gunfire was being head across the town.

More troops showed up from up the street. The ogre with them roared and Khan spun around.

' _What the fuck!?'_

This was not what he was used to. The soldiers were closing in though the ones down street were more cautious. The ogre charged raising a makeshift club over its head.

I raised my rifle. I saw something on a nature show, a hunter shot something this big in the heart but where was it in this monster. The club came down so I jumped to the side as it left a crater where I was. 'No time to think' I fired into the creature's ankles, it let an agonized cry and fell to its knees. If the skull was anything like a human the a few rounds to the head should work. As it happened only two were needed. Spinning around I looked at the soldiers. They had stopped.

' _Good, I don't have the ammo for this. I need to…'_

He heard it all. The screams, the shots and cries, the roars. All he saw was red, he didn't hear his rage induce roar as he charged at the panicking roman, nor did he notice the wyvern swooping down.

It was an hour before sunset that nearly every armed force was alerted to Lyari, police and ranger vehicles ripped through the streets, followed by ambulances. It was by sunset that military jets transports, tanks and helicopters would join the fray. By morning 150,000 civilians were estimated dead, and over 80,000 attackers lay dead. Pakistani forces lost around 300 people due to the narrow streets and ambushes in such a dense town. This would be remembered as the bloodiest terrorist attack in history and would start a renewed push into the North-west regions in retaliation, reporters were kept out under safety concerns as the bodies of monsters were transported under the watch of government vehicles. The ones that didn't retreat back through the gate with prisoners were taken to the airport and stuffed in emptied out hangers under watch, there really was no facility that could house them available.

She smiled as she watched him begin to slaughter men and monster alike, stalling the invaders as he ran through streets and alleys leaving only dead. She watched as he collapsed in the shadow of the corpse piles he made. She watched as the military carried him into the black van at her request. He would do.

* * *

 **So yeah, Pakistan, strange but it's different, essentially, it's a country with nukes and complicated issues, a little bit more intriguing then Japan honestly. Incase your confused as to why the invasion was resolved so quickly, that is because the gate opened so close to night, they were slowed by gangs and honestly the forces in the city have been fighting urban warfare against criminals to Taliban there, this is a massive city where a lot happens. As for the nation and terrorists and any hate, well it's complicated, so I won't go into it too much. A lot of what I write in this fic will be my own knowledge of Karachi as it was the city I lived in, so yeah. I hoped you enjoyed, and please some comments that might help me with my writing would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this fic is continuing, it's a lot easier when your following a premade plot honestly. Now chapter 2 for your, hopefully, entertainment.**

* * *

Ch 2

'A massive terrorist attack struck the country of Pakistan in the city of Karachi last night…'

'Hundreds of thousands of dead on the streets…'

So far no group has taken responsibility…'

'Largest attack ever in the war on terror…'

'Our hearts and wishes go out to the victims…'

It wasn't containable, not completely. The ISI was adamant that the truth remains false, who would believe it any way. The situation could be used for an advantage the country was now a victim. Increased aid would come and would be used in the economic development, if it didn't end up pocketed along the way first.

It wasn't her concern at the moment. The specimens where simply fascinating, scientists where dissecting the corpses ever since they arrived. A shame she couldn't oversee the procedure herself but the dark-haired vigilante across from her was waking up blindfolded and strapped to a chair, he would not be happy.

Khan was not happy.

He figured that he was being contained.

By who?

"Awake now?" a woman's voice, cold enough to make him shiver.

"Yes. Where am I and what do you want?"

"You." He couldn't resist. He really should have in hindsight.

"Sexually? Is this just some sor…oomph!" she punched him in the gut.

"Ok ok."

"Mr. Khan, you are a remarkable individual. Studied hard and graduated in law from Harvard with minors in language and history. Came back joined the police force and became notorious for being incorruptible, received swat training, then went rouge, applying your own brand of justice. Is there anything you would like to add?"

"Then kidnapped. Who, where and why please. Just skip to that already."

She smiled ear to ear, she would enjoy this.

"Mr. Khan you have made enemies, people who would very much want to know who you are. Work with us on this matter in Lyari and we can protect you."

"I can..."

"And Javeria." _Well shit. My only weakness._

"I like this deal, I support this deal, what is the deal?"

"You will act as my agent in all this, my eyes and ears. Do what you want but report to me. You will have limited authority, but you are strictly under mine, understood."

"Ok, but jus…" she knocked him out.

I woke up in a tent. Shit my head hurts. This wasn't my first run in with the ISI while I was an officer, I do my job they do what they promise. I was in a tent. I was in a tent butt naked.

My cloths gear and weapons were at my feet. I could hear movement outside.

Putting everything on and holstering my weapons and ammo I placed the mask on, I was the Hunter of Karachi best to stay in character.

Exiting I was in a small park, swings and a seesaw and all, surrounded by military personal, grunts to rangers, to an SSG commando. Ok this is serious op.

Looking up the sun was dropping low, had most of the day passed?

Seriously, ok Khan game face. I stepped forward, and tripped on some bird shit.

Jumping back up I pretended nothing happened.

I felt something in my pocket when I fell. It was an ID and badge with the ISI logo on it. Ok.

After spending sometime in this city very little surprises you anymore. Still this proved I meant business.

Looking to the street an apc rolled by, at this point I had been standing out in the open for a good minute and a half, talking to someone around now was a little awkward, how did I get my degree like this?

I followed it, and it lead me to something surprising. A roman gate? Did a time traveler forget it here or something?

Around it were signs of how big this operation really was. There were tanks, apcs, soldiers outfitted as if they raided the United States armory, and a helipad on one of the buildings had an attack helicopter. At the center was a tent, it looked important dur to all the guards, badge in hand I walked towards it.

As I approached activity slowed, hushed wipers and conversations as I walked by. They were surprised, after all I was just a rumor, a tale of fancy. I was very much real.

Stepping in front of the entrance of the tent I flashed the badge and the guards parted. I entered to find monitors and radios on all sides as operators made updates and reports. At the center was a table with two men, both dressed in military uniforms opposite of me. They were looking at me.

"So, the rumors were true you exist." Said the one on the left. A calm and young-looking man with black/brown hair falling out from under his cap. His brown eyes showed sort of warmth that put me to ease, was this guy really military, something at the back of my mind told me he was so much more than that.

"I am Umar Ali. I represent the government. The man besides me is General Pervez."

 _Ok game face time, I'm a hardened vigilante who has faced against the gangs of this city_ , "What is the situation and your response?" _Yes, I did it._

"That gate you saw. That's where they came from. An hour ago, a team was sent in, and came back with arrow wounds, they reported thousands of medieval soldiers and more monsters," So those weren't hallucinations, "but are currently camped. The media wants in the area but we have already set up a perimeter. The world could very well over react and take this out of our hands. So far everything is contained but we need to secure the other side."

"When?"

"Two hours, first wave will consist of tanks and Apcs, second wave will come through consisting of an engineering corp to begin fortification."

"What's my part in all this?"

Umar smiled, meet me at the helipad, I'll let you know there."

That wasn't concerning at all. The other guy just seemed to ignore me and I couldn't tell what any of the chatter around me meant so I left.

It was an hour later he met me at the helipad, good thing it was the one I spotted earlier and not another I hadn't.

Umar stood beside me as we looked at the street. I could remember what happened, although just faintly, taking out the joints of hulking beasts sniping the flying ones and just killing the soldiers however I could, I wasn't proud of it, I was a beast, I could have killed someone innocent, did I even try to let them surrender?

"I would not have expected you to be with intelligence."

"I'm not, the mean lady just twisted my arm."

"I see."

I looked at him. "So, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Now you help with this operation however you wish, the increased military presence has drastically improved security so you won't have to worry for a bit." Then he just left.

So yeah monsters, conspiracies and what seems to be a magic gateway. Can I go back to being a simple vigilante? I took out my most prized possession, passport size photo of a baby girl giving a big single little toothy laugh. I will see you again, and this city will be safe for you.

I started to make my way to the gate. I would go with the first wave.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Chapter two. Let me know what you guys think and I'll be back soon. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup. so yeah chapter three.**

Ch 3

Camillus Geganius Bonifatius, the general of the Imperial army at Alnus felt something was wrong, he had sent an overwhelming advanced force to secure the other side of the gate, but now it returned in taters with a few hundred prisoners. They were strange people, speaking in a barbaric tongue that unnerved him and were just different enough that he found them as if a different race though he knew they were still human like he and his men.

Still the survivors reported there being a dense settlement on the other side, a hot place and the architecture was strange to them. They faced resistance in small pockets of rag tag groups, likely just some local gangs as one officer noted. They carried strange staves that roared and spewed death in flames. This was concerning, was this a wizarding city like Rondel, that could prove troublesome if there was unknown magic being used, perhaps he should send for some magic users to study it.

More troubling still was that the true enemy force arrived by sunset, with the diminishing light they were stuck in an unfamiliar city against a new foe, which according to some possessed war beasts of their own that made strange roars that petrified men to the spot before their wits came about.

All of this painted a bleak picture, and unknown world and foe was worrisome, still he was a General of the empire, no force could stand in its way and this new world would fall to its military might. He watched Alnus, a counter attack would come and he would crush it.

Khan was latched to the side of the APC, they had no real knowledge of the enemy by what he gathered, the language was still being translated, combat footage still being analyzed and his memories of the invasion were still hazy. Still they carried on. Parts of the surrounding buildings were demolished to allow the vehicles to travel through in two rows, I may not be a military man, but I knew this was a prime ambush in the making.

 _Wait, why didn't I get inside the apc then!? Was I trying to be macho, oh Allah I might die like this! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

We reached the end of the tunnel, and atop a hill. The tanks were already here, six Al Zarrar's, upgraded Type 59's had spread across the hill top leaving space for the M113's to pass through the gaps and unload their occupants, while using themselves as cover.

Ass this APC passed the tanks and stopped on a flat area and started to unload I let myself off, reached to the helmet I 'borrowed' and lowered the night vision. I saw them, thousands of men and monsters out there, we truly were blessed that they didn't try to ambush us at the entrance, I remember those giants tossing cars at me. As a motor team got unloaded someone took the mounted gun and swerved it around to the enemy.

First there was nothing but the rumbled of motorized engines, then the enemy started to light their torches, I aimed my rifle, just like swat training. No one fired, the torches continued to be lite, we set up motors and mg's, then a horned sounded, they knew we were here.

I fired the first shot that night, then everyone and thing did too.

My rifle clicked dry when the sun came up. Night felt like it lasted a little longer then back home, was this a different planet?

The second wave arrived to find us just poring rounds into the surrounding country side and set up more fire power. Now that it was starting to light up we turned of the night vision and looked at the land with or own eyes. It was filled with death. The corpses were scattered, blown limb from limb the blood ran in rivers and the smell was starting. It seemed like we won, the engineering corps started the fortification process, it would take a while as the materials and premade parts would be delivered from home, so we were the first and last line of defense until then. Squads were being formed to search the surroundings, they were to look for stranglers that hadn't retreated, I hoped all the motors had detonated for their sake. I would not join them, this was just too much.

The radio tower was just put up when an officer came up to me and handed me a radio, he saluted me to my surprise then ran off. It seemed sleeker then others and was heavier. I raised it to my ear and listened to a familiar female voice.

"Enjoying yourself."

"There is no joy in slaughter."

"Is that not warriors live for?"

"Get to the point."

"Fortifications are under way, some success at translating their language was made when we cross referenced of European languages. I just listened to a report from the commander on the other side about the enemy, with the data from interviews and captured equipment, these people are still living in antiquated times."

"What do you plan for them, conquest?"

"Goodness no, obviously we will treat this as we would a U.N operation for now. How arrogant do you think we are? Still we will try to blend in, if the enemy is competent they will try to use reconnaissance and hit and run against us, they will know where we set up base so we should try to conceal our movements, motorized vehicles for important uses only, nearly everything else will be on foot or horse."

"Huh, can I get a unicorn?"

"No, an Arab crossed with a Thoroughbred. You can pretend to know what that means. I will send further equipment with it and a tent. Happy camping."

The line went dead. _Camping, can't I just walk back through and squat somewhere?_

Emperor Molt Sol Agustus felt his brow twitch slightly, "There has been no word from Alnus?"

A council member bowed and spoke," Not since the message stating the failure to secure the other side of the gate reached us my lord. It has been a week since."

"The message also did mention of possible enemy wizards with unknown spells." Another spoke.

Molt stood, steely eyes passed over the senate, "Then we shall send reinforcements, magic is not but simple yet useful tricks as we have seen before, send word the might of the empire shall conquer these barbarians." Each word perfectly pronounced, giving of an air of passion despite the calm demeanor with which it was given.

Later that day an army was sent from the capitol, a true display of imperial might. Of all the souls that rode out, none would ever be heard from again.

She was annoyed, an entire damn week and nothing, the scientists couldn't start to figure out how that damn gate worked. But no matter the gentleman across from her would soon speed things along, with the right incentive of course.

"Dragon scales are an unusual find, how perchance did the government come by such preserved specimens."

"Ho they were just lying around. Would it interest you that cooperation would yield more… interesting items?"

"And why would we agree to do so."

"Because the Mergichan are a magi family in decline, but we offer more bounty and opportunity to fix that."

The wrinkly old mans eyes narrowed, she knew she would win, greed and pride were so easily manipulated.

* * *

 **Surprise this was a lowkey fate crossover, not enough of one though mention of this will be sparse in the fic. As always until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey back with chapter 4 now, honestly thought I might not make it this far but here we are.**

* * *

Ch 4

It had been three months since the first battle here. At this point we were dug in, yet there were now a two more that followed in quick secession.

I was slumped at the base of one of the guard towers. We had just barely held off the last assault with a few hundred men and some armor. We would get an attack helicopter soon but moving supplies through a city like Karachi was not easy. Life had resumed, though the fear still lingered, Lyari was now starting to recover, though the military was under pressure to find the unaccounted missing, they didn't know that those missing peoples were literally on another planet we still knew very little about. Sure, the length of the year was estimated, gravity was measured and all that, drones had even scouted the surrounding lands, and warned us of these attacks in advance.

But with life returning to a semblance of normalcy meant that traffic was bad, even for the military. However, Umar put the aid and new security to good use, increasing the living standard and starting to clean the city. It would be a long way to go but it was a start.

That's all good and all, but it doesn't change that there is only five hundred of us and they had three hundred thousand. New artillery rounds were coming so that was good news. Still, this showed how little we still knew of this world apart from the Empire. These attackers were different from the Imperials as we called them now. Several different banners were seen confirming that this was an allied force. We were still studying the language, something I was picking up faster than the rest, not to toot my own horn. Umar however had complete mastery, just how.

I made my way to my tent, it was out of the way, next to the barracks proper, damn you woman over the radio. She still hadn't contacted me once since and it was only one way. Umar definitely knew more but wasn't going to spill. Still I started to get along well with the General, once you got him taking he could not stop gushing over his twin children, they took after their mother, and no offence to the general was good cause he was as plain as a sheet of paper.

My horse neighed as I walked over, tied to the pole next to my tent she was well behaved, a beautiful horse, tall and with a deep black coat. I still hadn't named her yet. I started to cam her, the artillery was going off again and the screams as well.

A new moon, perfect for a night raid, which made it unperfect for a night raid since it was expected. Once again that night death surrounded the hill.

She called at last in the morning. It jolted me, I was helping to spot any flankers that night, I was not expecting this.

"Have a nice night?"

"NO."

"Too bad."

"I meant no more bs. Just who are you and what do you want exactly."

"Are you trying to threaten me."

I let out a sigh, remember it's for her safety, "No, I just want some solid answers. You want something from this place so you sent me, and a horse, but haven't told either of us what that is."

"Are you talking to the horse now?"

"No…, but even then, she is still a better conversationalist than you, answers please."

There was a pause, please don't hang up. Plz.

"Listen, you are currently working with the newly founded branch of the ISI, the Cryptozoology and Paranormal Sciences Division, you are there to help continue to provide non-human specimens and knowledge of the currently unexplained, like the workings of the gate. You will do this once the attacks are confirmed to have stopped. You are now semi fluent in their language and will continue to improve as you gather this data, do not worry about the science, though it is advised to look at some myths and legends of fantasy creatures, they are currently our only source of knowledge of potential creatures until the interrogations are over."

"Ok."

"Good, I was going to tell you that your paycheck was cashed in for you by the way. Bye."

 _I WAS GETTING PAYED!?_

I was with the General for tea that night. "So, reconnaissance has proven this?"

"Yes, the enemy is scattered or in retreat the attacks have stopped, we have waited too long we are to start mobile operations into the surrounding country."

"How's everything on the other side."

"It pains me to say but the gate has started to turn things around, increased security has led to a rise in investment, the army is now making a massive push in the North-west and we may finally have that border secured, the Americans will still be skeptical but that is just par for course. Umar is also meeting with some other countries in Dubai apparently."

"What, but why."

"Apparently the ISI branch you work for found something else of interest, something that requires more resources then Pakistan can bare right now. That is however of little relevance to our operations currently, a medical team will come in the morning to check for any illnesses amongst our ranks, the teams that pass will be sent out under guise to gather intelligence, they will conceal weapons and armor traveling in cloths similar to the natives and possess translators and emergency beacons, UCAV's will be sent out on patrol and be at the ready to provide support.."

"I will go out as I normally do in combat."

"What, why?"

"I want attention, I'm here to learn about the unknown apparently, to do so I need to invite attention, that way I can speak to the more important people. I will head out to that village near the forest that drones picked upon. It will be perfect to spot unknown wildlife. Also keep some vehicles on standby incase anything happens."

With that I walked out.

She sniffed the air, a hideous malformed creature, joints bending the wrong way, feet twisted backwards, this thing was an insult to the human form. It crawled on all fours and sniffed again. There was magic in the air, faint, but getting stronger. It made her hungry, and like that, under a pale moon the creature took off. Leaving its latest victim, a young boy now but a puddle of gore on the muddy banks of the Indus, it would be discovered in the morning the only identifying feature being a small poorly made sneaker left in the pool of blood and innards. Just another case, like the last dozen from all along the Indus. One thing was clear, it was headed to Karachi.

* * *

 **So, now starting to use some urban myths of Pakistan. Standard stuff crazy killer mobs, weird vampire creatures, the regular stuff. So yeah, ill try to post a new chapter and see where this leads.**


End file.
